


That Time Barnaby Found His Place

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: That Time Series [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cuddly plot bunnies frolic in my head..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby never could find the time to just relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Barnaby Found His Place

Lights flash in his eyes as he lifts a hand to shield them. He smiles, flashing those shining white teeth he takes such care of, spreading his fingers as he walks down the carpet. He is alone tonight, but he wishes he wasn’t. He wishes he could sense the movements of his partner behind him; hear the sauntering footsteps that followed him so closely. He wishes he didn’t have to shake hands with all the fans that screamed his name and made the air vibrate with their excitement… that he didn’t have to pause and fold his hands behind his back to let the paparazzi take pictures of him. 

He wished he were at home, stretched out in sweat pants and drinking a glass of wine. But no matter what he wished he had an interview, no matter what he desired he would always have a schedule conflict, bright red letters on the white of his calendar with highlights and dark ink scribbled on post-its. He wished he could wash his hair and let it air dry, feel his partner’s fingers run through the soft spirals, that he could laugh without worrying about someone seeing, kiss without someone caring. 

Alas. They were merely wishes. 

He laughed at the host’s jokes, answering whatever questions had been pooled from the audience. He signed autographs and shook hands some more until his hand was sore. He kissed cheeks and posed for pictures, blinded by the flashing lights. This was the life he had signed up for. The life he enjoyed to say the least. He loved it, the attention and the swooning. He couldn’t say that he wished his life were any different… he just wished he had a little time to himself. A time where no one would ask anything of him, where no one would tell him to stand over there or look over here. 

He punched the button for his floor and leaned against the wall of the elevator, unbuttoning his collar and tugging his tie loose. The end to a long day was at hand. He just wanted to peel his shoes off and throw himself down on his bed. 

He was so tired he missed Kotetsu in the chair, in his cords and blue button-down. So tired he passed right by the wine and glasses the older man had prepared. He could only think of taking down the façade. 

He tugged his suit off and sank into the steaming water of a bath, closing his eyes to the world as he sunk his head under. He reached for his conditioner, intent on soaking the starch out of his curls. “Let me.” A low voice said and Bunny lost himself for a moment, waiting for the moment when those strong fingers would make contact with his scalp. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow?” Barnaby murmured, keeping his tired eyes closed as Kotetsu rubbed his scalp, making care to let his thumbs saturate his temples with affection. 

“Thought I’d come home early.” Those magic pads made their way over his hairline, rubbing the nape of his neck with a skill Bunny barely believed existed. “You’ve had a busy week.” 

Barnaby replied with a soft noise of content, enjoying every touch of his hands. It was quiet a while until Bunny sank under the water to rinse the conditioner out. He tugged the stopper and rose to take his towel but warm hands stopped his. “Just relax.” That velvet voice purred and Barnaby watched him take a foot in the towel, carefully drying his still-pink skin. Affectionate kisses were planted against his knees, his thighs, and his hips, following the warmth of the fabric. It wasn’t an erotic moment, but heartfelt and loving. Those powerful hands dried every inch of him; cool lips tracing patterns on his shoulders as they found his hair again, rubbing the flaxen silk dry with a loving touch. 

“I missed you.” Bunny said softly, leaning against him. There was no care that he was naked, what did he have to worry about with Kotetsu? Kotetsu had seen him at his worst, seen him lay bare all his fears and broken dreams. Kotetsu knew him inside and out. He sighed as he let his weight rest on his partner, barely standing on his own feet. 

“I thought you might.” Kotetsu chuckled. “I missed you, too.” He sighed heavily. 

This was the place where he could be: the place where nothing else mattered but the gentle beating of their united hearts, the place where he could forget to breathe and keep living, the place where warm hands wound their way through his damp curls and made his world stop spinning… the place that never had to be scheduled or crossed out because it could always be found… with Kotetsu.


End file.
